


Liar

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Violence, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a new assassin and working for Oswald. You’re assigned to work with Victor Zsasz, who grows protective of you almost immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

“I don’t need another assassin working with me boss. I work best alone.” Victor looked you over with dark eyes before turning back to his boss on the throne. You glared back at him, who the hell do this guy think he is? Why is he so fucking special?

“You will do as I say Victor! It would be wise for you to remember who is in charge here!” Penguin yelled as he pointed his index finger at his hitman and leered at him. “Now you will take ____ with you for that hit I ordered. Is that clear?”

Victor gave you another glare before he huffed, “Fine. Whatever.” He walked over to you and stood only inches away as he stared you down. “Just be sure to stay out of my way,” he huffed.

Defiantly, you stared back up at him. You wouldn’t grant him with a scared look, even if he did made your heart beat a little faster. No, you were a tough and hard woman, otherwise you hadn’t taken this particularly occupation. But there was something utterly intimidating about this man, something undefinable that even scared the shit out of you. And still…you didn’t want to admit it, but there was something else that made your heart race inside your chest. His closeness and the musky scent of his cologne invaded your space and lingered on as he walked past you with a dark gaze.

“Come on then! We ain’t got all day.” Victor was already out of the room when your legs finally worked and you hurried after him as you rolled your eyes with a sigh. This was going to be a very long night…

An hour later Victor hadn’t said a single word to you since you left the mansion and you started to get frustrated. An hour without talking was really not in your nature. Not to mention the grumpy look on the hitman’s face…

You were still on stakeout and your target hadn’t left the building yet. Standing on the other side of the street in an alleyway between two buildings, you had a perfect view over the place where your target where at.

“What’s your problem?” you said bluntly and looked directly at Victor, waiting for his response. He only shot you a dark gaze and looked back at the entrance to the building.  
“I don’t have a problem.” he said calmly as he stared in concentration at the door. “I just prefer working alone. That’s all.”

“Liar.”

Victor snapped his head towards you. “What the fuck did you say?” his dark gaze drilled into your eyes and you felt yourself flicker, if only for a brief moment.

“Well…I’ve seen you working with those two girls. So…what’s the difference? Working with me I mean”

Victor huffed and shifted on his legs as he leaned against the brick wall, “I trust them. I know them. I trust them with my life. But you…” he let his eyes roam your body and you thought you could see a spark there, a slight expansion in his pupils. 

Or…no…probably not…

Victor`s eyes returned to the entrance. “I don’t know you. So I can`t trust you. So just let me do the work and stay out of the way. Okay.”

You huffed and leaned against the wall opposite Victor and crossed your arms, your eyes examining him as those unreadable eyes were fixated on the entrance. God! He was so stubborn! And so sexy…

A blush flushed your cheeks and you adverted your eyes, looking towards the entrance as well. Damn him! Why must he be so fucking sexy?

In that moment, the front door of the place your were targeting opened and Victor acted quickly. “Stay here.” he said before walking out of the alley.

“What!?” you gritted in a whisper, not wanting to expose your whereabouts to your target and his two bodyguards. But Victor didn’t hear you, (or simply ignored you) and walked across the street and followed the men around 50 meters behind.

Fucking hell! Why must he be so stubborn! Well, you couldn’t just stay there! Penguin had given you an order and you weren’t about to ignore it! So you followed Victor to the other side and walked a couple of meters behind. At least you could be there as backup if something went wrong.

But the hit went smoothly. Victor followed the men into an alley and you stood at the corner, watching in awe as Victor overpowered the two bodyguards with ease, shooting them in the head and then making the target kneel in front of him before shooting his brains out. It was like watching a dance take place in front of you and made Victor, if possible, look even more sexy to you.

Just as you were about to approach him, you felt a gun against your head and an arm around your throat. “Don’t fucking move.” the man whispered in your ear and you cursed your own stupidity. Of course there was another bodyguard following close behind!

“Hey you!” the guy shouted to Victor and he snapped his head towards you. The moment he saw the gun to your head, his heart dropped in his chest.

Fuck! This was exactly why he didn`t want you to tag along. He couldn’t bare to see you get hurt, because frankly, ever since you started working for Penguin, he’d found himself developing feelings for you. That`s why he couldn’t work with you, it would keep him distracted from his work if he’d you around. Both having you so close to him, having those teasing curves of yours so close….

And the fact that he would worry about your safety every second. And now, it was exactly what had happened. He had missed that last bodyguard, because his mind was occupied with concern for you.

“Let her go!” he growled as he stepped closer, his hand on the gun in his holster. Your heart was beating hard with adrenaline, ready to act the moment Victor did.

“Stay right there! Hands up where I can see them!”

Victor halted and raised his hand, “Don’t you dare hurt her.” he said darkly and your eyes widened slightly at his words.

Did he really care?

“Aww…I see…Is this your little sweetheart, is it?” the man said, pressed his nose against your hair and inhaled deeply while looking teasingly at Victor. Disgusted, you tried to pull your head away, but he held your throat in a tight grip. “Mmmmm…she smells good. I bet she is a wildcat in bed,” he chuckled and licked over your cheek with his tongue.

All you had time to see was the darkness in Victor’s eyes before your face was splattered with warm, red blood as a bullet went through the guys head and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Before you followed the man to the ground, Victor was there to catch you and you stared up at him with your heart in your throat.

“Dammit girl! Why did you have to follow me?” he murmured as he wiped of the blood from your face with the sleeves on his jacket. You fluttered your eyes, still holding his gaze as your hands rested on his chest.

“I…I couldn`t just disobey Penguin`s order could I? Besides…I figured you could use a backup. Guess that didn’t work so well, huh?” you chuckled but stopped when you saw Victor`s serious gaze. “Why do you care so much?” you whispered and looked with widened eyes into his concerned ones.

“I…I don`t” he breathed and looked away.

You smiled mischievously before you whispered in his ear, “Liar.”


End file.
